


【all蝙】声声胜神圣36（贝恩车）

by JohnisArthur



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnisArthur/pseuds/JohnisArthur
Summary: 注:多人搞黄色预警，咳咳，有女上这里的蝙蝠侠年龄还没满三十。全文在lof和JJ，名字是声声胜神圣/香飘四溢的you老爷是向导，其他人是哨兵，但设定不明显
Relationships: Bane/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【all蝙】声声胜神圣36（贝恩车）

**Author's Note:**

> 注:多人搞黄色预警，咳咳，有女上  
> 这里的蝙蝠侠年龄还没满三十。  
> 全文在lof和JJ，名字是声声胜神圣/香飘四溢的you  
> 老爷是向导，其他人是哨兵，但设定不明显

36  
蝙蝠侠迟到了。

穿着丝绸囚服的黑面具有些焦躁地意识到了这一点。

从房间号来看，明明今天晚上该轮到他被蝙蝠叫去谈话才对。

明明是以前看起来无所谓的行为，现在在他意识到蝙蝠对他的重要性后，一切就都变了样。

自由活动时播报的哥谭新闻中，年轻的播音员传递了哈维被泼了一脸硫酸的噩耗，对此，阿卡姆的大家反应平平。

不过黑面具对这个叫哈维的很有印象。

他不就是布鲁斯大学时的舍友么，他们两个关系还是那种好到周围人误会的程度。

他曾经也是误会，甚至嫉妒他们的人的其中之一。

切……他现在才不想去管布鲁斯的这些有的没的，虽然布鲁斯投资了阿卡姆这点让他很感谢。

要不然他也遇不到蝙蝠侠这么好的人。

回归正题，他现在只关心蝙蝠侠迟到了。

照常理来说，这个时间，他应该和蝙蝠侠两个人面对面坐在谈话室里话疗了。

划重点，“两个人”。

既没有胆怯的护工，也没有烦躁吵闹的小丑，只有他和蝙蝠侠两个人而已。

说起那个绿毛小丑他就来气，之前还没那么在意蝙蝠侠的时候还不觉得，现在就只觉得那家伙是个不懂游戏规则，全然想独自蝙蝠美好的杂碎。

要说阿卡汉姆哪个人不想独自拥有蝙蝠侠，那是不可能的。但因为蝙蝠侠似乎给自己排了个班，对每个人都公平照顾，所以大家就这么平静地接受了他的安排。

这样才便捷、高效。

哪有像小丑那样在别人和蝙蝠相处时突然跳出来捣乱的？病患体验那真是极其不佳。

所以推己及人一下，大家也尽量不会在蝙蝠侠话疗的时候出来捣乱，只会在小丑和蝙蝠侠独处的时候出来打扰一下。

小丑捣乱一次，他们就捣乱一次，总是不多不少。

所以阿卡汉姆的病号们其实还是很团结的嘛。

不过这种在蝙蝠侠安排下存在的团结到底能存在多久呢？只要蝙蝠侠稍稍改变一下自己的想法一次，是不是就不复存在了呢？

到时候会发生什么，他们会像讨人厌的小丑一样为了获得蝙蝠侠的瞩目而做一些下三滥的事吗？

会吧。他们这些着迷于蝙蝠所带来平静的人绝对会像小丑一样疯狂……甚至更甚。不过本为追求平静，却在平静的面前制造混乱，这不是本末倒置了吗？

诚然，在抛弃了这些与常人不同的方面后，他们也不是正常人，他们是彻头彻尾的疯子，疯子从来不担心本末倒置。

一旦蝙蝠侠决定放弃他们，把他们抛弃在混乱的黑暗中，自己走回正常生活中……那别说小丑了，甚至连爱妻狂人维克多都会加入他们——

把趋光的蝙蝠拉入无尽的黑暗中。

他们会用行动告诉蝙蝠，他不适合在阳光中生存，他一被阳光照射就会死亡，他只适合在黑暗中休憩，他只会在黑暗中找到存在感，他只有给他们全体提供平静的份。

他们会在摄像头的瞩目下扯掉他的披风，用那漆黑的布匹遮住他的眼睛，然后打开他的身体。

看似对蝙蝠依赖万分小丑反而不会在一开始对蝙蝠做什么过分的事，因为他最喜欢看的，就是蝙蝠侠在各种各样情况下的反应……蝙蝠咬紧牙关四肢被藤蔓束缚的绝望模样，对他来说才是真正的绝顶。

恼人的爱德华（谜语人滚出哥谭）可能会先象征性的问一下。

“想要我们安慰你吗？当然，我们会的。猜猜看，先是上面还是下面呢？”

但不用等到蝙蝠回答，他就会用手杖暧昧地戳向蝙蝠脆弱的下体，用冰冷的器物撩拨起大蝙蝠冰冷的内心。

坏心眼的毒藤会操纵着那些像是从不入流书刊中走出的植物把蝙蝠的双腿折起，推到胸前呈现出M字。

而坐在蝙蝠身下，用有力的双臂架住蝙蝠手臂的贝恩早就用自己硬邦邦充满了毒液的大东西磨蹭起蝙蝠敏感的会阴了，似乎只差一步，那和蝙蝠小臂一般粗的东西就会填入他的身体，把他的身体干个通透，操成那东西的形状。

“别着急嘛，他应该是第一次。噢，看这惹人怜的小表情。”

小心思不断的赛琳娜会扭着自己性感的屁股走到湿乎乎的蝙蝠身前，恋爱地捧着他已经有些迷醉的连说，  
“我们应该对他温柔一点，给他一个让人难忘的第一次。……所以我带了点小玩具~”

是啊，每天晚上如此忙碌，打扮又禁欲的蝙蝠会是随便的人吗？就算不是童贞，也该是个小处女。所以不管是前边还是后边，都透露着一种青涩的粉红。

扯着自己的鞭子，赛琳娜会掏出一管KY，一边将那软管的一头插入蝙蝠柔软的内腔中慢慢挤出，一边用自己的纤纤玉指在蝙蝠的性器上上下撸动。

“今晚，绝对要让你高潮到不行，哭着求饶才是。”

“唔……啊……”就算是坚强如蝙蝠，在这种刺激下也难免会发出声音。

粗暴的疼痛也许能够忍受，温水煮青蛙的温柔却总让人应接不暇。

而维克多会看准时机，用金属开口器让蝙蝠的嘴巴再也没有闭合的可能。

眼睛被蒙住，嘴上又套上了这么一个东西，还在摄像头下袒露了身体，还有一群人对自己虎视眈眈……这种情况下，就算是蝙蝠侠也会慌张吧？

但，将他拉入黑暗的戏剧才刚刚开始。

“那可不是，上面和下面都要给喂饱了才行。”

克莱因会附和起塞丽娜的话，用自己瘦长的胳膊环抱起蝙蝠的脑袋。代表着“恐惧”的毒气会随之导入蝙蝠的口鼻。

然后，他解开裤子后弹出的东西会被强行塞入蝙蝠张开的嘴巴里。而由于缺乏经验，由于这突如其来的温暖，由于真的做出了足以钳制蝙蝠的事，小克莱因会在蝙蝠的嘴巴里横冲直撞，然后一下子用洁白的牛奶那性感的窗格搞得黏糊糊的。

“咳……”

因为长久未发泄而过于满溢的汁液会灌满蝙蝠的嘴巴，然后抵着喉咙被呛进气管。

此时蝙蝠的心理防线会被他乘虚而入，然后，在众人的钳制下挣扎起来，每一个动作都代表着深深的绝望。

“噢，看看这表情，你也真是太不小心了。”

奥斯瓦尔德会有点生气地用雨伞把克莱因推开。

“让我来教教你真正的口交是什么样的。”

然后那粗短的东西会代替克莱因的塞入蝙蝠还被精液溢满的口腔中，一下一下，挑逗似的戳弄起蝙蝠敏感的上颚来。因为长度刚刚好，不会让蝙蝠感觉很难受，反而会给他带来极为羞耻的舒爽。

“怎么样，舒不舒服啊？”

雪茄燃烧的薄烟会跑进蝙蝠的气管，从一个奇怪的方面侵犯起他的肺来。

“你不该关注他，应该关注我才是啊。”

赛琳娜会强行找回存在感，用两指探入了蝙蝠未被人踏足过的肉嘴扩张起来，时而模仿性交前后抽动，时而横向撑开那粉红色的媚肉，让寒冷的空气透过指尖的缝隙侵入蝙蝠身体里最脆弱的部分。

蝙蝠的双腿一定会无助地抽搐，被冷风吹干的洞穴也会不安地蠕动起来。

从后方看到这样场景的猛汉一定早就忍不住了。

“都给我起开！”

贝恩会先提醒一声，然后丝毫不怜香惜玉地把赛琳娜从蝙蝠的身上拉开，然后粗暴地，用膨胀到吓人的下体直接进入蝙蝠的身体。

“唔！”

未经人事、又小又紧的地方虽然刚刚经历过赛琳娜的扩张，但含下贝恩的东西还是很勉强。穴口的褶皱被抚平了，原来可爱的粉红色也充血鼓胀成了香艳深红，然后处女的血总会掉下那么一两滴。

“噢，可怜的蝙蝠宝贝，这还是他的第一次呢。就让我的宝贝们来安慰安慰你吧。”毒藤会做作的怜悯一番，然后让她湿乎乎的小植物与奥斯瓦尔德一起侵入蝙蝠的口腔。

那些藤蔓上粘着的不明汁液，似乎有一下催情的功效，注入蝙蝠的胃后，蝙蝠洁白的身体以肉眼可见的速度染上了粉红。

连胡乱挣扎的身体也停止了动作，有力的腰肢也瘫软下来，开始在贝恩身上小幅度地扭动了起来。

贝恩是个不会忍耐的，性交的动作像他整个人一样粗暴、猛烈，每一次摆动，都是向着蝙蝠身体的最深处，像是要把可怜的黑暗骑士顶个对穿一般用力，白生生的屁股没一会儿就给撞红了。

“你这婊子给我放松一点！就这么想要吗？我都快动不了了！”

虽然这么喊着，但不管蝙蝠放不放松，他的胯都在猛烈摆动，也不管蝙蝠是不是受伤了，只管自己是不是舒爽。

明明他现在的情绪应该十分平静，可身法却是说不出来的混乱，而且……毫无技巧可言。

“唔……嗯……”

被柔软的东西塞满了嘴巴的蝙蝠除了低低的几声呻吟外发不出声音。

“还没服软吗？！嗯？明明下面都湿得不行了！”

胯下又是一顶，直接把蝙蝠顶的向上弹起，年轻的肉体无力地在藤蔓与阴茎中沉浮。

“喂，你这家伙搞轻点！”懒得被贝恩影响兴致，奥斯瓦尔德骂了一句，就干脆地在蝙蝠嘴里射了精。

之前被好好塞住的嘴巴这下少了一个“塞子”，满溢在口腔中的精液与树汁便一股脑沿着他线条完美的下巴流了出来。

他的下巴已经变得脏兮兮的了，终于可以见人的艳红舌头也在藤蔓的欺压下颤抖着，淫靡又可怜，让围观的几人心下为之一动。

下巴靠在蝙蝠肩膀上的贝恩是最先发现这美景的，他经络满布的下体此时正深深顶在蝙蝠的敏感点上，连肚皮上都能看出他顶弄的痕迹了。

“呵，摸摸看，你这里面已经是我的形状了。”

松开蝙蝠的一只手，贝恩的大手附在蝙蝠的手上，引导着他去感受自己肚子上的起伏……

啊，这还真是把蝙蝠给欺负惨了。

都快被弄坏了吧？

然后，看到蝙蝠露出这副糟糕表情，观战已久的小丑肯定就忍不住，拉开自己裤子的拉链……

卡啦——

是门锁打开的声音。

站在护工身后的，正式那个让他魂牵梦绕的黑漆漆的身影。

“黑面具，出来谈话。”

“嗯，好！”

像是被家长抓包在自己房间看小黄书的少年一般，黑面具迅速站了起来。

“发生什么事了吗？怎么感觉你今天异常……热情？”

在去谈话室的路上，蝙蝠侠皱起眉毛问。

“不，没什么。”

“是因为我晚到了半小时吗？”

“是，这让我惴惴不安。”顺势接下了蝙蝠侠给的理由，黑面具用力地说。

“……是吗？”

“是的，你迟到了，我还以为你出了……不，没什么。快点去谈话室吧，今天我们聊点什么？”

“……”

蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光.jpg

绝对有问题，黑面具不是阿卡汉里对他最没感觉的病人之一么？今天这是怎么回事，是他们瞒着自己搞什么集体越/狱吗？

布鲁斯胡乱猜测。

那可千万别。一个两个还好说，他们要是一起围上来，他这个凡人之躯体绝对会累坏的。


End file.
